Borrowed Time
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: The Jump Street team is still adjusting to the aftermath of Harry getting shot, Tom going to jail and Dennis giving up his badge. When they get a new case no one thinks about the consequences. Their lives are turned upside down when one of them decides to quit and Booker disappears. The team will get in a race against time they don't have. How will the whole mess end?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I know that Richard bought the Harley bike after '21 Jump Street' and rode it only in 'Booker', but I had to write it like he was riding it from the beginning, for the sake of the fic. ;)  
** **Also the story is situated in Season 4 of '21 Jump Street' and after episode 1 of 'Booker'.  
** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **01.**

Her light brown hair was up in a ponytail and she was trying to keep herself occupied with paperwork, but it seemed to her everything in the chapel was running too slow. Even the fact that Harry had finally woken up from the coma didn't make her feel as happy as she wanted to be. The day felt too long, especially when she wasn't on a case but had only reports to fill and sign, not to mention she had to sit on her desk that was just opposite his and had to look at the empty chair only to be reminded that he was never going to use it again.

She sighed and lifted her green eyes from the pages she was currently filling in, turning her head to look around herself at the others and see what they were doing; Judy was silently doing some paperwork too, while Penhall was sitting on his chair chatting with Hanson (whose eyes occasionally drifted to her whenever she wasn't looking) and the folder in his hands was long forgotten. At the mere sight of the large goofy cop though she clutched her pen harder and it took everything for her not to throw it at him. Even though everything had finally gotten straight, Tom was out of jail and he had gotten his badge back, Doug's words still rang loudly in her ears and even if both of them had declared truce and had joined forces in their mission to help Hanson, she didn't want to think about how the person they were аctually aimed at had felt when he heard them. Yes, she was there and saw his reaction, but how did he feel she could only imagine.

 _"You guys are acting like I killed him!"_

 _Booker sounded angry and she could clearly see in his eyes that he was hurt from the way Hoffs and Penhall were acting towards him._

 _"No, Hanson and Ioki ain't dead, but as far as I'm concerned, you are."_

 _Booker only glared, but she couldn't help but raise her hand._

 _Slap!_

 _She had backhanded Penhall across the face. Both him and Dennis stared at her shocked for a couple of seconds before Booker snapped back to reality and started to walk away. Michelle quickly ran after him._

Even though later she had apologized to him and they had made up, every time when she recalled Penhall spitting the words at Dennis' face, she felt her blood begin to boil again.

How dared he?!

Everyone in the chapel were her second family and she had always loved and cherished Doug as the big brother she never had. But hearing him spat those words at Dennis, at the man who had captured her heart from the first moment they'd met and she had stared into his dark eyes, had really hurt her. She had never seen Doug like this before, and she knew that Hanson going to jail had hit him hard, but somehow Penhall had changed. He wasn't the funny, goofy guy who'd always make everyone laugh even at darkest times; he was dark and bitter and was always moody. Now with his best friend being there again she could see the old Doug Penhall slowly coming back.

She turned her head back, leaning in the chair and closing her eyes. Letting her thoughts run wild once again she groaned realizing that whatever she was thinking about, there was one person who was always invading her thoughts.

Dennis Booker.

She felt her lips curling into a small smile at the memory of when they'd first met.

 _When she arrived at the chapel she checked her watch and realized she was a bit early but she only shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of her convertible. She was wearing a black denim jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, white trainers and her hair was in a tight ponytail. She started walking to the stairs when she noticed a blue Harley 1982 Shovelhead and stopped in her tracks to admire it._

 _'I wonder who this baby here belongs to..', she thought before finally continuing on her way up the stairs. She was kind of a rebel type of person and she loved cars, motorcycles and all badass stuff. As a matter of fact she'd been told a lot of times that she should've been born a male, because she behaved more like a boy than like a girl._

 _Once inside the chapel she looked around listening to all the buzz coming from the people in the room. It was good to be back after the long summer she had to spend in uniform. She spotted Judy on her desk and walked over to her._

 _"Hey, Jude!"_

 _"Hey, Michelle!" The other girl responded with a smile._

 _"How was your summer?" She asked and Judy rolled her eyes in response._

 _"Don't ask."_

 _"That bad?!" Michelle lifted her eyebrows and the other girl sighed._

 _"It was not bad, it was embarrassing." She then glared at her. "And how was yours?"_

 _Michelle shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Not bad. I was on patrol with Tom."_

 _"Speaking of him, did you know he's got a new partner?" Judy asked and Michelle frowned._

 _"New partner? But I thought Doug was his partner?"_

 _"Right, you don't know." The other girl said and looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "Penhall's still in Intelligence and he likes it there, so he probably won't come back."_

 _"Oh. Well if Doug likes it there and is feeling good then we should be happy for him."_

 _"Yeah, I know, but I kind of miss him. It's not the same without him. " Judy said and Michelle rubbed her arm._

 _"I know. I wonder how is Tom handling it. I mean considering they were also best friends and all.."_

 _"He hates it of course." The other girl responded._

 _"Who hates what?"_

 _The two girls turned around to look at the source of the voice and saw Hanson standing behind them along with his new partner. Michelle moved her eyes from Tom to look at the other officer and caught her breath in her throat; he had black raven hair and was dressed in blue denim jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. From what she could see he was quite muscular and his thin frame was well built. But it were his eyes that intrigued her the most; deep brown with a touch of hazel (like milk chocolate) they were soft and she could see so many emotions hidden in their depths, no matter how hard he tried to conceal them. It was like she could see his soul through his eyes and she immediately felt her heart was drawn to him._

 _"You must be Tom's new partner." Michelle stated, ignoring Hanson who rolled his eyes a bit annoyed and stretched her hand. "I'm Michelle Garcia."_

 _"Dennis Booker." He took her hand and shook it pulling his mouth in a mischievous smirk that made her stare at his lips for a brief moment._

 _"Are you the owner of that gorgeous Harley outside?" She asked, although she somehow knew the answer._

 _"Maybe." He replied, his smirk getting wider. "Why?"_

 _"I was wondering if I could get a ride on it sometime."_

 _"Sure, babe, whenever you want."_

 _Michelle couldn't help but roll her eyes at his 'babe' comment even though her lips betrayed her forming a smile and a soft chuckle escaped her mouth._

 _"How about when you solve the case you're on we go for a ride around the city?" She asked boldly, her eyes glimmering with a rebel flame._

 _"What gave you the impression that I have a case?" The raven haired officer lifted his eyebrows genuinely surprised of how quickly she had made that assumption._

 _"Well for one you two just walked out of Fuller's office meaning the captain either just gave you a new case or you already were working on one and had to report to him about it. And second, the folder in Tom's hands is quite a big giveaway, don't you think?!"_

 _She could tell Booker was a bit shocked by her response, but also quite intrigued by her observational skills and sharp mind._

 _"I must admit I'm impressed." He said smirking. "Ok, whenever we finish the case I'll take you out for a ride."_

 _"Great, so it's settled then."_

 _Booker nodded with a smirk and she walked away to Fuller's office, brushing against the new officer along the way._

She was brought back to the present by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found herself face to face with Tom who looked worried.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Not really, but I'll get there."

He frowned although it seemed to her he had actually expected a similar answer.

"Is it because of Booker?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked annoyed.

Ever since she first met Dennis she started getting closer to him but Tom wouldn't stop repeating how he was a dangerous guy who should not be trusted and she had had enough of it.

"I meant with everything that's happened lately. He helped me out of jail but lost his job because of that."

Michelle looked at Hanson, patiently waiting for him to finish before she sighed.

"I'm going to miss working with him." She said eventually, eyeing the empty desk across hers. "But it's not like I won't see him again. And besides he already got a new job thanks to the captain so if anything I'm happy for him."

"Look there's something I've been meaning to ask you." There was a bit of hesitation in Tom's voice that made her look up at him. "You two got pretty close when he was still working here and I've been wondering for some time around..are you two together?"

"Are you asking me if he's my boyfriend?"

Tom nodded slowly.

"No, he's not."

"Oh." Relief was written all over his face and it annoyed her. "Well.."

"But I wish he was." Michelle added and she saw the pain that ran through Tom's eyes.

She hated to see him hurting, especially because of her, but she couldn't lie to him. Not to him. And not for something so important.

Because the truth was that her heart belonged to Dennis Booker and it would always be that way.

"You know it's Friday night which means it's bowling night. Why don't you come with me and after we play some bowling we can go to my place and have dinner..you know..watch a movie?" Tom asked trying not to sound as if he was asking her on a date (even if that was exactly what he was doing).

She was about to respond when out of the corner of her eyes she spotted someone walking inside the chapel and turned her head to the entrance.

"Dennis!" She gasped and her lips pulled into a smile when she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit and check on how everyone's doing." He tried to smile back, but she could see in his eyes that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her hands still on his shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Listen why don't you come over to my place tonight? I'll make us something to eat and we'll talk."

"Ok, sure." Dennis nodded and this time the smile on his face was genuine.

He walked away to Fuller's office and Michelle turned to look at Tom. He was still standing by her desk but the hurt in his eyes from what he'd just witnessed was evident no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Hanson loved her as much as she loved Booker and she knew every time he saw her with Dennis his heart was aching. Sighing she walked over to him and looked at him apologetically.

"Look, Tom, I'm sorry, I.."

He shook his head.

"No, it's fine, really. We can go out some other day. Now, excuse me, but I uh..I've got some work to do." He quickly walked over his desk and sat down, taking a folder and hiding behind it.

Michelle shook her head and turned to look towards Fuller's office just in time to see Dennis walking out. He walked over to her.

"That was quick." She commented with a small smirk and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was on the phone and I didn't want to interrupt him." Booker responded.

"Oh." She leaned back in her chair to take a good look at him.

"How's Ioki?"

"Don't you know? He finally woke up and he's getting better." She said but couldn't hide the confusion in her voice.

Had no one really thought it important to inform him?

Dennis' face pulled into a smile.

"That's great news!"

"Why don't you go and see him? I'm sure it'll cheer him up."

"I don't know..the others probably have told him what happened while he was in a coma and.."

"They didn't. I made sure of telling him the story myself so he wouldn't get the wrong idea."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing."

He hesitated for a moment before putting his hand on top of hers and with the corner of her eyes she saw Hanson burning holes in Booker's back with his dark orbits. Thankfully Fuller called him in his office and she let a small breath of relief.

"Why are you so good to me? Even when everyone had turned their backs on me, you were always there to show your support and you never doubted me."

"That's because I know you, Dennis. I believe in you and fully trust you." She said with a smile and put her other hand on top of his, squeezing it.

He smiled back and leaned forward gently pressing his lips against hers. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, because she had waited and fantasized for this moment for too long. When they finally pulled apart, there was a barely visible red color on both their cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Dennis said quickly, eyes looking at hers apologetically.

"I'm not." She said smiling and lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

"Garcia! Penhall! In my office, now!"

Michelle groaned and lazily stood up.

"Sorry, looks like I have to go. And don't forget about tonight, ok?! I'll be waiting for you."

She winked at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away following Doug to Fuller's office. Tom was still inside with his back leaned against the wall.

Doug immediately plopped down on one of the chairs while Michelle leaned against the cupboard.

"We just got a new case." The captain began explaining and gave a folder to each of the three officers. "A brutal murder of a seventeen-year-old high-school girl. The pathologist's report also states that before the murder the girl was raped. You three are going undercover at the school. Michelle you have to get close to one of the students who is the possible suspect. Doug and Tom have to get close to the members of his band."

Everyone nodded but after Doug and Michelle walked out, Tom turned to the captain.

"Captain, I'm not sure if Michelle's the right person for this assignment. I mean it's going to be very dangerous."

"She's one of my best officers and I'm sure she can handle it, Hanson."

He wanted to object, but sighed instead and walked out of the office. He spotted Michelle and Doug at Judy's desk, engaged in a conversation. Penhall said something that made Michelle chuckle slightly and Tom couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked with a smile on her face. He started walking towards their direction and tried to ignore the bad feeling that had begun rising inside him.

It was almost like there was some strange vibration in the air that was foreshadowing a storm coming up. Moving his eyes between Michelle, Judy and Doug, Hanson wondered if he was the only one who could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

After yet another couple of long hours in the chapel it was finally time for Michelle to go home. The truth was she couldn't wait to see Dennis again and to find out what was bothering him. Because she saw it in those deep brown orbits of his, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Do you have a minute?" She heard someone ask behind herself and turned around to the source of the voice.

"Jude? Yes, of course. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"About Dennis and uh..Tom."

Michelle sighed. She knew what the other girl meant by this and what Judy was going to ask her.

"You have feelings for Dennis, don't you?" Judy asked and Michelle nodded.

"Yes. I think I love him."

"And how do you feel about Tom?"

That made her frown a bit even if she knew what the other girl wanted to know.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just answer the question."

"Tom's my best friend, he's like the brother I never had." Before Judy could say something, she held her hand up. "And I know what you are going to say. I'm well aware he's got feelings for me, but I can never love him the way he wants me to. I care for him deeply but only like a brother, like a best friend. Nothing else. My heart belongs to Dennis and trust me when I say I haven't done or said anything to make Tom get the wrong impression. I'm an honest person, you know that, and I always say what I think and what I feel straight to the person's face. I made sure Tom knew where he and I stand and who my heart is really with."

Finishing her speech Michelle tried to give a small smile to the other girl but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's good." Judy nodded approvingly, trying to smile back.

"May I ask you something?" The other girl said and Judy nodded.

"Sure."

"Look call me crazy if you want but..I've been noticing certain..things about you lately. Especially when you're around Tom. You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Judy's eyes widened.

"What did you..how did you..is it _that_ obvious?"

"No." Michelle said, although her smirk gave her up. "Alright, yes, it is. And I think Tom's the only one who's oblivious to it."

Judy's smile turned into a sad one.

"Yeah, it seems like it."

"You know what? I have an idea. It's Friday night so Tom's at the bowling club. Why don't you go there and take him to the cinema or something?"

Judy thought about it for a moment.

"Actually that's not such a bad idea. Yeah, I think I'll do just that. Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome." Michelle smiled warmly. "I'll be leaving now. Dennis is coming over for dinner and I have to prepare something edible."

Judy laughed.

"Something _edible_?! Come on, you're an excellent cook!"

Redness made its way to Michelle's cheeks and she shrugged.

"If you say so."

With that she said bye to the other girl and left the chapel. Climbing into her car she tried to push all negativity away and when she arrived home she was in a very good mood. She quickly prepared everything for the dinner then took a shower and after putting on a white t-shirt and black ripped denims she was finally ready. Just when she turned the oven off the doorbell finally rang. She went to open the door and couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw Dennis. Whenever he was around her, she was always smiling like an idiot. He smiled backed and her grin widened.

"Come on in." She motioned and when he walked inside she closed the door behind him. "Dinner's ready, but you'll never guess what it is."

Michelle opened the oven and took out a delicious looking pizza.

"It's my special pizza." She grinned in response to Dennis' raised eyebrows and put a few slices in their plates before leaving the rest of it on the kitchen bar.

She took the plates in her hands and giving Dennis his, she motioned him to follow her. They walked out on the big terrace where there was a blanket with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Did you do all this?" Dennis asked and Michelle grinned.

"I love eating out here and looking at the stars." She responded with a smirk. "It's really peaceful."

They sat down and she poured wine in the two glasses. Handing one of them to Dennis she lifted her own.

"Before we start, I suggest a toast." She said with a smile and raised her glass. "For life. Because whatever happens we'll always have something worth living for."

"And what is that?"

"Family, friends..all the things that really matter in life."

A small smile crept up to the corners of his lips and he raised his glass too.

"For life."

They touched their glasses making them cling loudly before taking a sip and eating their slices of pizza. Soon their plates and glasses were put aside long forgotten, both of them lying on the blanket and staring up at the night sky.

"You're right, you know?! It is nice to eat and look at the stars." Dennis said quietly, 'causing her to smirk.

"Yeah. I hate all the cheesy and romantic stuff but there is some magic about looking at the sky at night. It's like the light of the stars hypnotises you and gets away all the bad feelings and sad thoughts, letting your soul to be at peace even if only for a while." Michelle said deep in thoughts.

His hand was close to hers and she could feel the comforting warmth his skin was radiating. She hesitated for a couple of seconds before wrapping her fingers around his.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's bothering you? And don't say nothing, because there is something and it's in your eyes and all over your face."

He let out a small sigh.

"You know me too well."

Her lips twinkled, forming a small smile. She gave his fingers a light squeeze.

"I know you the best, Dennis."

Michelle hoped she didn't sound too much like a cliché or like she expected something from him. She felt he was squeezing her fingers ever so lightly.

"Yes, that's maybe because you're the only one I've let this close."

She couldn't help the smile on her face when Dennis told her that.

"Same goes for you. I'm not a person who shares openly with everyone, but you always make it so easy to talk about everything."

They continued looking at the stars not saying anything for a couple of minutes until she broke the silence again.

"So..are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to guess?!"

They both chuckled and he sighed.

"I just..don't know how to begin."

"Why don't you begin with the reason why you looked so miserable today when you came to 'Jump Street'?" She asked and felt he moved his head slightly so he could look at her for a moment.

"It's.." He moved his head to look up at the stars again. "It's nothing, really."

Tiny warm fingers reached for his chin and she gently turned his head back so she could look at him.

"It _is_ something. You had this look on your face today..a _lost_ look. Like the things you were living for were gone. I've seen that look before, Dennis. I've seen it in other guys who have pulled the pin. You get addicted to the adrenaline, the pump. And once it's gone you miss it. You start doing crazy stuff to try and get it back. Please don't let that happen to you."

He let out a heavy sigh, staring right at her green orbits.

"Yesterday I had this guy, you know?! And I let him go just so I could chase him. That scared the hell out of me. I've never done that before."

"Well as long as you worry about it, you're ok." She said quietly, gently fondling his soft skin with her thumb.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm just glad I came up here today, because I really needed to talk to somebody and you helped me."

"No. We helped each other."

"Right. Listen I'll stay out of it. I'll take these two days off to relax just get myself together..then I'll go back to Teshima and to my job."

She gave him a proud smile.

"Actually, I have a better idea. We just got a new case but I'll talk to Fuller and take two days off too so we could go somewhere together. Out of the city like camping or something, just the two of us. We could ride off to some distant forest, or a lake or pretty much anywhere you want." Their eyes were locked deep in each other's; green in brown. "You don't have to be alone, Dennis. I'll always be there for you when you need to talk to somebody or if you need help. Never forget that."

For a few seconds there was silence. Then he moved his hand placing it on her cheek and pulled her face closer pressing his lips gently against hers. At first she gladly kissed him back then pulled a few inches away to look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked quietly, her hand caressing his cheek.

He nodded and his fingers moved to the back of her neck pulling her closer and causing her to hold her breath in her throat because of the feeling his hand was leaving on her skin. He pressed his lips on hers again, this time more passionately, his kiss filled with lust and desire. She moved her body pressing it against his and smirked when she felt him hardening at her close proximity. He carefully climbed on top of her, making her body slightly vibrate under his and a soft moan of pleasure escaped her throat. She wanted him and she needed to feel him inside her. Her hands worked to pull off his dark t-shirt and after stripping off her own she slid her fingers on his bare back, pulling him closer. He kissed her neck and continued claiming and marking her body with his lips. His hands worked to pull off her denims while her own fingers unbuttoned his ripped jeans pulling them down. He kicked them aside while ripping off hers completely and lowered his hand to place hot kisses on her exposed flesh while she kissed and bit his neck. They kissed and sucked each part of their bodies. They spent the night under the night sky with the moon and the stars as the only witnesses of their passion.

In the morning Michelle was the first one to wake up. She was lying on top of him, her head rested on his shoulder and one of his arms was around her waist holding her tight. His chest was soothingly rising and falling with every breath he took and with her ear pressed against his skin she could hear the tone of his heartbeat that immediately made itself her favorite sound. Dennis' eyelids trembled and slowly opened. He felt the warm body curled on top of his and looking down he couldn't help but smile seeing her head on his chest. He shut his eyes close again enjoying the moment. All of a sudden there were warm lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes again smiling into the kiss and wrapped both his hands tightly around her.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

" 'Morning." He smiled back and kissed her back before pulling a couple of inches away to look at her face.

He slid one of his hands on her cheek, burying his fingers in her soft hair. With the smile on her lips she looked more beautiful than ever. He realized that as long as he had her in his life he didn't need anything else. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew he'd never let her go.

She was his everything.

"I...I love you." He breathed, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

He wasn't good at that, never was. The first time he said those words was to his first high school love Donna and it was the last time he'd meant it. After that he said those words only because he was pretending in order to gain a possible suspect's trust but when he had to tell them to his girlfriend he just couldn't bring himself to do it because he didn't really know if he truly felt that way.

But now..now was different. Now he could say it because he meant it with all his heart. Michelle was always there for him when he needed her and trusted him with her life. She had helped him through some of the hardest times and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He realized it was the first time in his life he loved someone so much.

Her green orbits widened a bit after his surprising confession before they lit up and a big grin spread across her lips.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to hear that."

She grabbed his hand placing it on her bare skin at the place where her heart was and he could feel it beating fast in her chest.

"Do you feel it? It's beating for you. The very first time I saw you, you stole it from me and it's been yours ever since. It belongs to you, Dennis, and only you. I love you so much."

She kissed him hard and when they pulled back for air he held her tight in his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest once again but this time she could hear his heart was beating fast, too fast. A smile appeared on her lips and she gently kissed his skin at the place she knew his heart was at before continuing slowly down towards his belly button. The smirk on her face widened when he took a breath and the muscles on his stomach vibrated under her mouth.

After their morning fun they took a shower together and had breakfast. Once they had finished eating Michelle phoned Fuller but the conversation didn't exactly went as planned.

"He won't give me the two days off because of the new case we're working on." She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around Dennis, pulling him close. "I'm sorry, it looks like you'll have to go without me. But it'll do you some good to be alone with your thoughts. That way your mind will clear up and you'll think everything through."

She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Go and have fun, but don't forget about me, ok?!"

He cupped her face in his hand and pressed his lips against hers hungrily.

"How can I ever forget about you?! I love you." He breathed and she smiled pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you so much and I'll miss you." She whispered in his neck and felt him holding her tighter.

"I'll miss you too."

They hung out together at her place for the rest of the day and in the evening she walked him down her building and towards where he had parked his motorbike. Watching him ride off with his hair blown by the wind she smiled to herself although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Even if she knew he'd be gone only for a couple of days she couldn't help the weird feeling in her gut that was telling her this was more than just short term separation. It felt more like a 'goodbye' parting and she couldn't help but pray to be wrong about her hunch. She couldn't lose Dennis just when they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and had gotten together.

"I love you." She whispered into the air and feeling cold from the wind she rubbed her arms to get warm. "And I won't let anything happen to you. That's a promise."

With that she turned around and walked back inside.

She spend the rest of the afternoon in her flat, cleaning up and watching TV because she didn't feel like doing anything else or going out. She was sitting on the couch watching yet another episode of her favourite TV show 'Perfect Strangers' when the sound of the doorbell echoed through her small apartment and with a sigh she stood up and went to answer the door. To her surprise it was Tom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyebrows lifted high but she moved to let him in anyway.

He walked inside with his hands in his pockets and turned to look at her.

"I came to talk to you and uh..to check if you're ok." He shrugged casually, making her frown.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?!"

When he scratched his neck and didn't say anything she felt irritation rising up inside her.

"This is because of Dennis again, isn't it?!"

He nodded and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"When will it get into your head that -"

"Look I'm sorry, ok?! I just don't trust that guy and I only want to protect you -"

"I don't need _anybody_ to protect me, you got that?!" She hissed a little harsher than intended. "Especially from Dennis who'd never do something to hurt me."

His face fell when he heard her firm tone.

"Ok, ok, fine. I got it." He murmured quietly, slightly irritated himself.

She sighed and she let her hands fall down again. Taking a look at his face she felt a pang of sympathy for Tom and prayed he'd soon find someone who'd make him happy and love him back because he really deserved it more than anyone else and she hated being the reason of his sadness.

"Apology accepted." She said with a sigh and he lifted his head to give an appreciative look.

"Thanks." He said with a sigh and after a bit of silence he turned around to the door, but before he could go away she spoke again.

"How did it go with Judy last night?"

He slowly turned around to look at her again.

"Not good, actually. Did you tell her where to find me?"

"Yeah, I...wait, what do you mean _not good_?"

"She's really nice and everything and I tried my best to show her I was having fun with her but I think she quickly figured out I was only being polite and she went home. She didn't even let me drive her."

"No wonder." Michelle rolled her eyes and Tom sighed.

"How did it go with Booker?" He asked carefully hoping she wouldn't get angry again and his cheeks reddened.

Michelle hesitated with her answer, knowing it would only cause him pain, but in the end decided it would be best to be honest because he deserved it.

"Very good actually. We talked a lot and uh..we're officially a couple."

Hanson's heart broke when he heard her news. Not that it was something unexpected, he knew they would get together eventually, but it hurt him to know it had finally happened.

"I uh..I should go." He said unable to mask the pain in his voice and turned around walking out of her apartment.

"Tom, wait.." She began but her voice was met with the echo of the door closing behind his back.

Michelle sighed. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Tom but he had to accept the fact she'd never love him back and that she was with Dennis now. Walking over to the phone she lifting the receiver and quickly dialed a number. It rang a few times before the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Penhall."

"Doug, it's Michelle. Listen uh Tom was here and.." She quickly told him about her conversation with Hanson. "Please, talk to him and make sure he's ok."

"Yeah, don't worry, I think I know where he is."

"Thanks, Doug. And call me to tell me how he's doing because I'm worried about him."

"Sure thing."

They exchanged byes and she hung up with a sigh realizing she had to talk to Tom as soon as possible. She didn't want to cause him pain and she knew Tom would need time to accept her news and get over his feelings for her. But they were partners at work and as long as they worked together he'd be forced to see her on a daily basis. All of a sudden Michelle's mind cleared up and she figured out there was only one solution to the problem.

She would have to quit Jump Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

"You _what_?"

Sunday was a day for visitors so Michelle had gone to the hospital to see Harry. He was slowly getting better and she enjoyed talking to him because out of everyone of the Jump Street team he was the most supportive and open-minded one. However he was really shocked when she mentioned about her intentions of quitting.

"Are you sure?" He asked calmly after the initial shock had weared off.

She nodded with a sigh.

"I have to do this. It's for the best." Was the short reply.

"But you love being an undercover cop." Harry said looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I really do, but it's not the only thing I can do. I'm thinking of getting my PI license and start working on my own. All I need is a computer and a small room to use as an office."

She smiled to him and he offered a friendly smile back.

"But anyway, enough about me. How are you? The doctor said you're getting better."

His smile faded.

"Yeah, the wound is healing and they give me medicine about the pain. I think in a week or so they'll let me go home."

"That's fantastic! We should throw a party when you go home. We need a little happiness in our lives."

Ioki nodded absent-mindedly.

"When you get better will you go back to Jump Street?" She asked as if she could read his thoughts and he lifted his eyes to look at her.

"I don't know. Probably." Then he frowned. "Why do you ask? Did you think I won't come back?"

She gently put her hand on his giving him a knowing smile.

"No. I just thought you'd want some time away."

He locked eyes with her amazed how well she knew what he thought.

"It's scary, you know? The way you seem to always know what people think."

She smirked at that.

"Let's just say I know what people close to me think. You, Judy, Tom and Doug have become a part of my family. Words can't describe how much I care about each and everyone of you. And maybe it's because I know you all so well that I always know what's on your mind."

He couldn't help but smile at her words and put his free hand over hers squeezing it slightly.

"I should go now." She said and stood up, placing a quick peck on his forehead. "I won't take so long to visit next time."

With that she walked out of Ioki's hospital room. Closing the door she turned around and bumped into someone. She looked up to glance at his face only to find herself staring at a pair of familiar brown orbits.

"Tom, can I talk to you for a second before you go inside?" Michelle asked and he hesitated before nodding his head.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He said and her eyes softened.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She said giving him a small smile. "Listen I did a lot of thinking last night and I took a decision. I'm going to hand my resignation letter to Fuller tomorrow."

Tom's eyes widened and he stared at her shocked.

"What?!"

"I'm turning in my badge, Tom."

"No!" He exclaimed. "You can't!"

She sighed.

"I can and I have to. For both of us."

Hanson frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what it means. We can't work together."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too complicated, Tom. You have feelings for me and I love Dennis. Every very time you see me with him or hear me talk to him, or even when you look at me you're going to be reminded that we can't be together and you'll suffer over and over again. I can't do this to you, Tom. Not you. I love you like a brother and I hate seeing you hurting. So the only thing I can do is quit Jump Street. That way you won't have to see me every day or work side by side with me and hopefully with the time you'll get over me. And maybe then you're going to notice how much Judy loves you and who knows..maybe one day you'll start having feelings for her."

Michelle's green eyes were focused on his dark ones and both of them could read the emotions hidden deep in each other's orbits. Moving from the door she stepped forward and gave Tom a hug. When she pulled back she smiled at him; a warm, genuine smile.

"Thank you for always being there for me and thank you for caring so much. I'm sorry I can't respond to your love but you deserve someone better than me anyway. You deserve the best, Tom, and I pray that one day you'll find your one true love."

She ruffled his hair playfully trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I'll miss working with you, officer Hanson. You're one of the best police officers I've met. Your dad would've been so proud of you."

With one last smile she turned around and walked away. Tom stared after her for a moment before he opened the door and disappeared inside Harry's hospital room.

{ * }

Monday found Michelle in the school where she was supposed to be working undercover with Tom and Doug.

Captain Fuller had refused to let her go from Jump Street before she had finished with their latest case, so she had to try and wrap it up as quickly as she could. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was dressed in a pair of tight ripped jeans, white tank top and blue denim vest so she was giving the expression of a tough girl that shouldn't be messed with. Tom and Doug were posing as her brothers; Penhall had insisted of using the 'McQuaid brothers' cover, but Hanson had objected because the 'McQuaid brothers' didn't have a sister and it would've been suspicious. However Michelle had embraced the idea so now she was officially a 'McQuaid sister'.

Their first day had passed with Tom and Doug creating havoc all over the school trying to infiltrate the suspect's small gang while Michelle was working on getting their leader's attention.

Their suspect was Rory Pittsburgh. With his blond hair and blue eyes he was the typical stereotype for a dream boy and the high-school's ultimate playboy. And if Michelle's information was right he was the personal wet dream of all the girls in the school. She however couldn't stand the guy but she knew she had put her emotions aside for the sake of the assignment. And the sooner they busted the guy the better.

"Any luck?" Doug asked as he, Michelle and Tom climbed inside Hanson's blue Mustang.

"If you count the fact he actually looked at my direction once, then yeah."

It was on the tip of Tom's tongue to make a comment that that Rory guy would be an idiot if he doesn't get attracted to her but he caught himself in time. In reality he was happy for the slow to no development because the slower the case was, the longer he'd get to be around Michelle before she leaves Jump Street. He started the car and drove away from the school.

"Well what do you have tomorrow?" Tom asked and she grinned.

"Maths."

"And you're happy because..?" Doug lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Because it's one of the few subjects I was good at when I was in high school _and_ it's also my favorite one. Plus it's the most useful one too." She grinned. "Not to mention Rory will be there too and I'll have the chance to try and make contact with him."

"Just be careful." Tom said before he could stop himself and took a glance at her from the backsight mirror.

She frowned.

"I'm a big girl, Tom. I can take care of myself very well, thanks."

Hanson gave an exasperated eye roll.

"This guy's really dangerous. He raped and murdered that poor girl. Who knows what he's going to do to you if he gets suspicious."

"I know that. Don't worry, I'm always careful."

There was a silence for a few moments before Doug decided to break it.

"Are you really going to quit Jump Street?" He asked, turning to look at her and she just shrugged.

He was the third person to ask her this question and she was starting to get tired.

"It's for the best."

"Yeah, maybe." Doug nodded deep in thoughts. "Have you told Dennis yet?"

"No. I still haven't talked to him about that."

"We'll miss you." Doug said and she gave him a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too."

He turned back on his seat again facing the front screen and leaving her deep in her thoughts. Those few people were more than just her friends. To her they were her second family and it was now that she completely realized that leaving Jump Street she was leaving a part of her heart.

Still...life goes on.

And so would she.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I hope you all had a very Happy Christmas and Amazing New Year! 3 Read and review and most importantly enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **04.**

It was early in the morning and Michelle was in the chapel waiting for Tom and Doug to pick her up so they could go to the school together, but her thoughts drifted elsewhere. She hadn't heard from Dennis since that day when he rode off from her place and she was starting to get worried. She sighed and leaned her head backwards a bit before closing her eyes. She remained like that for a couple of seconds when she heard footsteps but before she could open her eyes again they were covered by a pair of hands and warm breath tickled her neck. A big smile lit up her face and she gently took the hands in her own, kissing them softly.

"I missed you." She said, turning her head slightly and looking up to stare at the painfully familiar brown eyes she loved so much.

Dennis smiled and moving in front of her he leaned to press his lips onto hers.

"I missed you too."

She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her body against his. One of his hands was on the small of her back and the other was on her hip. When they released from the kiss to take a breath she put her arms around his neck. Her own fingers were buried in his dark mess of hair. Reluctantly she broke the kiss for air.

"I wish we could finish this but Hanson and Penhall will be here any minute now to pick me up so how about you come over to my place tonight and we'll have some real fun?" Michelle grinned seductively.

Dennis smiled and nodded.

"Ok, we've got a deal."

They both chuckled and she kissed him again, holding him close. She could never get enough of him.

The loud sound of someone clearing his throat behind them caused them to pull away abruptly and they stared at Hanson and Penhall who were looking back at them with different facial expressions. It was clear that Doug found the situation funny, but the expression on Tom's face was showing how upset he was and anger and hurt were visible in his eyes.

Not wanting a scene between Booker and Hanson Michelle quickly gave Dennis one last kiss and jumped from her desk.

"We have to go now but I'll be waiting for you tonight." She told him with a wink and motioned for Doug and Tom to follow her outside.

Hanson gave Booker one last look and walked out of the chapel.

They climbed into Tom's baby blue Mustang and rolling the window down Michelle turned around just in time to see Dennis walking out of the chapel. She waved to him seconds before Tom drove off.

At first there was silence and Doug was the first one to break it.

"Did you tell him?"

Michelle only shook her head.

"No, I'll tell him tonight."

Doug gave her an understanding nod and for the rest of the drive they discussed their case.

"My first class for the day is maths and our suspect is also in it so I'll try to get his attention. What classes do you boys have?"

"Actually we have the same class as you." Doug said.

"Well, hopefully we'll do better today. I don't know about you but yesterday was a total waste of time for me." She sighed shaking her head.

They arrived at the school and after Tom parked the car they got out.

"Hey, McQuaid!" Someone yelled and the three of them turned around. It was one of the guys in their suspect's gang. "Pittsburgh wants to see you."

"Does he now?!" Michelle lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest giving a 'tough girl' attitude. "Did he say why?"

"No, but he wants to see you _alone_."

Tom didn't like the tone of the boy's voice and immediately stepped in.

"Tell Pittsburgh that Michelle doesn't go anywhere without her brothers."

"My brothers are not my babysitters. Tell him that if he wants me alone, then I'll come alone." She said shooting an annoyed look at Tom's direction.

When the other boy left Tom grabbed Michelle's arm before she could walk away.

"Are you mad?! You can't go alone!"

"Yes I can and I will." She said pulling her arm out of his. "I'm not a baby, Tom. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but -"

"No buts. You and Doug can keep an eye on the other members of the gang."

Hanson hated this but he knew he wouldn't change her mind.

"Ok, fine. Just be careful."

"I always am." She smiled.

Tom had a bad feeling and he felt like he was going to be sick. He let himself be dragged away by Penhall while watching Michelle walking in the opposite direction.

As it turned out Rory Pittsburgh was waiting for her around the corner on the school's side. He was casually leaning on the side of the building and smirked when he saw her coming.

"You wished to see me." She said in a firm tone.

"I'm glad you came." He said, pushing himself off the wall and making a few steps towards her. "And I'm glad you didn't bring those two buttheads along with you. They seem to follow you everywhere."

"They're my brothers." Michelle reminded him coldly. "And even if most of the times I find it quite annoying they're only taking care of me and are trying to protect me."

"And with good reason." Rory didn't seem affected by her firm tone at all and he let his eyes travel shamelessly all over her. "If I had a hot sister like you I probably wouldn't let her out of my sight either."

"And besides you asked to see me alone, didn't you?!" She tried to control her anger and fought the urge to slap him across the face by reminding herself that she should not screw the case.

"Well I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Yeah I got that. What I don't get is why would you want to talk to me."

He made a step closer but when he lifted his hand she made a step back. However he only smirked and made another step towards her his fingers travelling up her arm. Moving to stand behind her he removed the hair from her neck and smacked his lips on the bare skin. She closed her eyes in disgust and it took her everything not to shove him away off her.

"You intrigue me. You're not only beautiful but feisty and I like that. I wanted to get to know you." He whispered in her ear, leaning closer and brushing his cheek against hers.

"We'll meet again very soon and you're going to be my girl." He said with a tone that showed he was dead serious.

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek he walked around her and winked before walking away.

She waited for him to disappear from view and wiped her neck and cheek with her sleeve. That guy disgusted her and it took her everything not to hit him and then cuff him right then and there. Shaking her head she walked around the corner only to find Tom and Doug impatiently waiting for her at the school entrance.

"Well?" Tom asked once she reached them. "What did he want?"

She rolled her eyes and walked through the door Doug pushed open for her.

"He said I intrigued him and that he was going to see me again and I would be his girl." She shook her head with a sigh. "Honestly I was on the verge of smacking his face."

Walking in front of the two boys Michelle didn't notice how Tom's hands curled into fists at her words.

"He didn't try anything on you, did he?"

"No. Of course not."

She purposefully left out the truth of what really happened because she didn't want Tom to get angry and do something stupid.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful and it was finally time for them to leave. The three of them climbed into Tom's baby blue Mustang and and went to the chapel to write their reports for the day.

"Well today was pretty uneventful." Michelle rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah if you don't count your morning meeting with our suspect." Tom said but she was too tired to argue with him.

"I can't wait for this case to be over because so far it's been nothing but boring." Doug murmured.

When his two colleagues glared at him Penhall realized what he had said.

"Sorry. I forgot this was your last case before you leave the force. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, Doug, really. I know you didn't mean it that way." She was quick to assure him and he gave her a small grateful smile in return.

Walking up the stairs of the chapel, the three officers were engaged in a deep conversation and no one noticed the dark figure lurking in the shadows of the chapel.

When they walked inside Doug and Tom went straight to their desks and Michelle realized a surprise visitor was awaiting her at her own.

"Dennis!" She beamed and hurried over, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

When they released she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to Fuller about my recent case and decided to wait for you." Dennis grinned and leaned to kiss her again, one of his arms on her neck and the other curled around her waist.

"Well, I'm glad but you do know I have a report to write, don't you?" She said pulling out of the kiss.

She tried to walk past him but he circled his hand around her stomach and pulled her to him, her back pressed against his chest. He removed the hair from her shoulder and his breath tickled the bare flesh of her neck seconds before she felt his lips pressed against her skin. She felt his erection pressing against her and couldn't help but moan slightly.

"On second thought, that report can await for tomorrow." She said and turned around pressing her lips onto his.

She grabbed his hand and they walked out together. Once they were lying in their bed panting Michelle realized she had to talk to him. Her fingers gently travelled up and down his muscular chest.

"Dennis, there's something I want to tell you." She said and lifted her head from his shoulder so she could look at him. "The last two days while you were gone I had a lot of time to think about certain things and I...I handed my resignation letter to the captain. The case I'm working on is my last one in the chapel. After that I'm going to turn in my badge."

Dennis looked at her but he didn't seem very surprised.

"Does this have anything to do with the way Hanson feels about you?"

Her eyes widened.

"You know that he has feelings for me?"

"I'm neither stupid nor blind." Dennis said calmly, his brown orbits fixed on her green ones. "I've seen the way he looks at you and the sparkle in his eyes when he talks about you and mentions your name."

He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"And how could I blame him?! You're the most amazing woman I've met."

"So you're ok with the decision I took?!"

"Of course. I know you wouldn't take such serious decision without putting a lot of thought into it and I know you're doing it so no one would have to suffer."

Michelle's eyes got wide once again.

"How…?"

"It's pretty obvious, don't you think?! Hanson's got feelings for you, but you're with me. But he, Penhall, Hoffs and Ioki are your second family and you'd rather quit than watch one of them, or more precisely Tom, suffer. Especially because of his feelings for you."

Tears filled her eyes. She lifted her hand putting in on top of his and pressing his palm to her cheek.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you." She said and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're the most amazing person I've met and I love you so much."

He smiled at her words and gently wiped her tear with his fingers before gently taking her chin and pulling her face close to his.

"Not as much as I love you." He said before pressing his lips against hers and pulling her on top of him.

Outside a thunder rumbled illuminating a lonely silhouette hidden in the shadows of the opposite building. The figure was looking up and its hands were curled into fists.

' _You're mine and we will be together.'_

The person's mouth twitched into an evil smile.

' _Forever_.'


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

The next morning Booker was the first one to wake up.

He opened his eyes and feeling the comfortable presence next to him he looked down at Michelle and smiled. Her head was on his shoulder and one of her hands was on his chest. A piece of hair was falling on her face so he reached and gently removed it, careful not to wake her up. He thought of how lucky he was to have her in his life. She was always there for him when he needed her and whenever he was feeling down she'd do everything to make him feel better. She always stood by his side even when everyone else from the chapel had turned their backs on him.. She was way more than just his girlfriend; she was his best friend, his anchor, his soulmate. And he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Dennis carefully kissed her forehead and couldn't help the smile on his face when she moved in her sleep and her hand on his chest clutched him tighter. After Donna had left him he thought he wouldn't be able to get over the hurt and betrayal but then he had met Michelle. He didn't realize it before but with her big heart and gentle soul she had slowly but steadily mended his broken heart.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, he decided it was still very early so he closed his eyes again, holding her tight. He had already started to drift off to sleep when he felt her moving in his arms. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down at her sleeping form. Her hand that was buried in the sheets between them clutched tightly the white material and her face was pulled into a slight frown but she was still asleep. She moved her head and a piece of hair fell down on her face. He reached to remove it hoping his touch would calm her down and will pull her out of whatever bad dream she was having. Her body shook violently and her head moved faster. She started murmuring something incoherent and with a loud yell of his name she bolted upwards in the bed breathing hard. Then she turned and threw herself in his arms, holding onto him for dear life.

"You're ok." She whispered with a shaky voice as he gently patted her back. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Shh." He soothed her and gently kissed her head. "It's ok, it was only a nightmare."

He felt her shaking and something wet landed on his bare skin. Gently pulling off he took her face in his hands and wiped her tears.

"Look at me, I'm ok. It was just a nightmare, nothing more." And he kissed her forehead. "You'll never lose me, I promise you."

She nodded slightly and looking down she caught sight of something and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Dennis, did I do that?"

He looked down following her line of sight and realized that on his right side there were fresh marks of scratches from when her hand had been clutching his skin. Before he could respond however she leaned and gently pressed her lips against the sore flesh and continued placing soft kisses all over his skin. She looked up at him and captured his lips with hers. When they pulled for air she stared right into his cinnamon orbits.

"I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if something happens to you."

From the moment she first met him her heart had stopped and started beating faster all at the same time and it was then she knew it was beating only for him. Her love for him was carved deep into the blood cells running through her veins. He was her everything and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise you." He said kissing the top of her head. "It was only a nightmare."

"I know it was, but everything felt so...real."

"Yeah nightmares tend to feel real most of the time."

She didn't respond but continued clutching onto him. He gently moved his hand up and down her back and it made her calm down a bit more.

After staying in his embrace for awhile she moved her head to glance at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Shoot, I have to get ready and leave or I'm going to be late to report today."

She turned to jump off the bed but he playfully tackled her down and kissed her neck before looking into her eyes. He leaned to kiss her and when they locked lips she used the advantage to roll them over and jumping out of the bed she ran into the bathroom but he quickly followed her and wrapped his arms around her. She chuckled and turned around to look at him.

"I'm serious. We're going to be late. _Both_ of us."

He smirked and pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Well then we can shower together. It'll be faster than if we take turns anyway." He said, making an innocent puppy face he knew she couldn't resist.

She chuckled before lifting herself up so she could kiss him.

After they took a shower and had breakfast it was finally time for them to leave. While Dennis was putting his clothes on however his eyes wandered through the window, focusing on a dark figure standing in the shadows of the opposite building and it appeared whoever the person was they were staring up straight to Michelle's window. The dark-haired detective frowned but when he moved closer to the window to take a better look at the figure it was gone. He kept looking outside for a few minutes but the person didn't come back. Shaking his head he turned around and followed Michelle out of the bedroom and of the apartment.

When they reached the parking lot Dennis motioned to his motorcycle.

"Would you like a lift?"

"And how am I going to get home after work?"

"I can take you from the chapel and give you a ride again." He smirked playfully. "I can even take you to my place."

"Well in that case I do want a lift." She smiled before kissing him and climbing onto the motorbike.

While they were riding on the busy streets she clutched him tight and buried her face in his soft hair, inhaling his scent and getting lost into his warmth. When they finally arrived at the chapel and climbed off the bike Booker got the feeling that someone was watching them. He looked around the parking lot, but he couldn't see anyone. However his instincts and police training had him keep his guard on. Taking one last glance around the parked cars Dennis followed Michelle inside the chapel. She kissed him at length and went to Fuller's office for her morning report. Using the opportunity Dennis walked over to Tom's desk.

"We need to talk." He said, causing the other man to look up at him.

"About?"

"Something important."

Tom stood up with a sigh.

"If this is about Michelle…"

"It is, but not in the way you think." Booker motioned toward the staircase leading to the boys' lockers and Hanson followed him upstairs.

"So, what is this about?"

"I want you to look out for Michelle. Some weird things happened this morning and I have a bad feeling. Please just keep an eye on her and make sure she's alright."

Tom frowned.

"Weird things? What are you talking about?"

Dennis quickly told him about what happened.

"And you think Michelle's in danger?" Tom asked, his dark eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Ok, I'll keep an eye on her but if you ask me you should be careful too." Hanson said and Booker nodded.

"I'll be ok, just make sure she's safe."

Tom nodded and the two boys got back downstairs again, just a couple of seconds before Michelle walked out of the captain's office. She grinned realizing Dennis was still there and walked over to him.

"I didn't know you were still here. Aren't you going to be late for work?" She asked playfully before placing her lips against his.

He kissed her back before pulling away and wrapping her in a hug.

"Teshima can wait. You're more important." He said holding her tight and placing a kiss on top of her head.

She smiled and snuggled her head into his neck. After awhile they pulled away and when they told each other goodbye Dennis left. Michelle sat on her desk to do some paperwork because that day as a part of the McQuaids cover they were going to skip school. However she couldn't get rid of the bad feeling she was having.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up to see Judy standing in front of her desk with two cups of coffee in her hands, one of them stretched towards her. She took it with a grateful smile and sighed.

"No, not really, but I will be. I just had a horrible nightmare and I can't stop thinking about it because it felt so real."

Judy carefully sat on the edge of the desk.

"Don't nightmares always seem real?"

Michelle couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Dennis said the same thing."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I just...I have a gut feeling inside my chest that tells me the nightmare is supposed to mean something. I feel like it's a sign that something bad will happen."

"Why do you think anything bad will happen? You're with Dennis, Tom asked me out…"

The other girl's eyes widened.

"He did? Jude, I'm so happy for you!" Standing up she circled her desk and pulled her friend into a hug.

Judy smiled warmly.

"He said he wanted to apologize for the other night at the bowling club so he wanted to take me out for a movie. My point is everything's going great right now. What could possibly go wrong?" She asked when they pulled out of the hug.

Michelle sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I just hope I'm wrong."

"Everything's going to be alright." Judy reassured her with a hand on her shoulder.

Her friend nodded and the two changed the topic falling into a deep conversation. Between work and the occasional short conversations the day rolled over and it was almost time to leave.

"I wonder how is Harry doing." Hoffs thought out aloud while she was getting ready to leave, causing Michelle to smile.

"He's getting better. I went to visit him the other day and he told me they'll probably release him next week."

"Really?" Judy grinned and Michelle nodded.

"I told him we will probably throw him a small 'welcome home' party."

"Excellent!" Judy beamed. "I'll take care of the details."

"I'm not going to let you do all the work alone." The other girl quickly objected. "We'll prepare everything together."

"It's a plan." Hoff nodded with a smile.

Michelle checked her watch.

"It's getting late. Dennis should've been here already."

"Maybe he got caught up at his new work." Judy shrugged her shoulders.

The other girl nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yeah...maybe."

But she knew Dennis would never prefer work over her.

"Come on, I'll walk with you outside." She told Judy and both of them left the chapel.

They had just walked out of the exit door of the chapel and Michelle was in the middle of saying something about Ioki's party when she stopped short and her eyes widened.

"The Harley!"

Judy frowned confused.

"Sorry?"

"The Harley, Dennis' Harley. It's over there!"

She pointed to their right and Judy followed the direction of Michelle's sight. Sure enough the motorbike was there and by the looks of it, it had been there for awhile.

Quickly walking over to it Michelle carefully reached out to touch it with her fingers.

"The engine's cold which means it's been here the whole day." She stated.

"That's still not a reason to worry. Maybe Dennis decided to take a walk to work." Judy carefully suggested, trying to calm Michelle down.

"No, Dennis loved his bike and he wouldn't just leave it here." The other girl objected. "I need to talk to the captain about this."

And before Hoffs could do anything to stop her, she ran back inside. With a sigh, Judy hurried to followed her in.

"...Look, captain, I'm well aware of Dennis' 'rebel guy breaking the rules' reputation, but I'm sure that's not the case. You've got to believe me." She heard Michelle say when she entered Fuller's office.

"Garcia, I believe you but I can't start an investigation based on Booker's abandoned motorcycle in the chapel's parking lot. Even if you and I know he wouldn't -"

"That's not all, captain." Everyone turned to look at Tom who was standing at the door, looking at their superior officer.

Hanson had seen Michelle running to Fuller's office and when Judy followed her, he knew something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard their conversation and found out Booker was missing.

"While Michelle was reporting to you in the morning Booker said he wanted to talk to me..." Word by word Tom narrated his conversation with the dark-haired investigator.

"Why didn't you tell me, Tom?!" Michelle said in frustration.

"Because I didn't want to worry you." Hanson looked at her with apologetic expression.

"Hanson, if what you're saying is true that means someone might've been stalking Booker and Garcia. That could help start an investigation."

"Booker was talking serious, captain. He's a trained police officer, if he could feel they were being stalked then it was probably true."

"Ok, then. I'll start an investigation case." Fuller said, reaching for the phone. "Tom, Michelle, you're probably going to have to give a statement."

Both officers nodded.

"Until then I want you three to check the parking lot and Booker's bike and to get back to Garcia's building. You might find some clues."

They nodded and turned to leave.

"And Michelle?"

Fuller's tone was warm and comforting when he called her name and when she turned around to look at him, he gave her a father look of reassurance.

"We'll find him."


End file.
